Noble
by aliensexual
Summary: Claude is a Lord, and Ciel is one of his servants. During a trip, their carriage is attacked by highway men. In an attempt to save himself, Claude offers to pay the men, and also offers up Ciel, to use however they like.
1. Chapter 1

**Err, I need to stop writing new fics before I even finish my other ones, but I just get so many ideas! **

**Warnings: Attempted rape (nothing too detailed) and Claude (he counts as a warning right? righttt?)**

* * *

><p>Ciel trudged up the steps, carefully balancing the tray that held Lord Claude's breakfast. Four one-minute eggs, two fresh croissants, an apple cored and peeled, and a concoction meant to soothe what was sure to be a sore head after a night of cavorting at the ball Viscount Druitt hosted the night previous. He reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall, his mouth twisting in distaste at the prospect of dealing with his master, who would be undoubtedly grumpy but no less arrogant than usual.<p>

The door to Claude's chambers flew open, and before Ciel could react, a short blond man ran into him, splattering the breakfast all over his servant's uniform. It took Ciel a second to realize, but the blond man was naked, clutching some clothing in front of his body to try to preserve his modesty.

"Alois?!" Ciel said incredulously, recognizing the stable boy who took care Claude's horse.

"S-sorry," Alois muttered, stumbling away and blushing.

Ciel gaped at his retreating form and then rolled his eyes. Of course. Claude hadn't had enough fun at the ball, drinking and likely sneaking off to some shadowy corner to harass some poor servant; he had come home and tempted Alois into his bed, only to kick him out of it as soon as he woke.

Ciel was about to turn back around and go prepare Claude's meal once more, when Claude's voice reached his ears.

"Ciel? Is that you out there? Come here."

He sighed and walked into the room, setting the tray on the edge of Claude's bed.

"Where's my breakfast?" Claude drawled, lazing against the pillows, naked, the sheets just covering his more private areas.

"Your bedfellow upset it out in the hall in his haste to leave, Sir," Ciel answered, struggling to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"I'm sure the sight of your face was enough to have him running for the hills," Claude replied idly, inspecting his nails, "Go make it again and don't take too long. We've a long journey ahead of us. You know," he added, "sometimes I forget why I'm bothering to bring you along, but then I remember that you're the only servant I know who is unattractive enough that I won't be tempted to bed you along the way. And it certainly wouldn't make a good impression if I arrived at my fiance's door with a well-fucked servant."

"Am I to gather that your dalliances will cease once you are married, then, my Lord?"

Claude laughed. "Certainly not. Lady Hannah of Westerton may be reputed to be very beautiful and an attentive lover, but I fear my appetite cannot be satiated by one person alone. Now go and make my breakfast. And you shan't have any for yourself this morning, for asking such an impertinent question."

"Yes, Sir," Ciel bit out, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Ciel squinted in the dim light, trying to make out the words of his book, a tale of Arthur and Guinevere. He was sitting on the floor of the carriage, Claude having taken up the whole of the cushioned bench so he could stretch out and sleep. The carriage rumbled along, and Ciel tried not to pay attention to every jolt and bump on the path. Claude snorted and turned over, a little smirk playing on his lips as he dreamed, no doubt about bedding some servant or other or listing everything that made Ciel repulsive and unappealing.<p>

Suddenly, an agonized scream tore through the air and something thunked against the side of the carriage. Even as Ciel went completely still, Claude jolted awake.

"Huh whazzit?"

Ciel didn't bother replying as Claude looked around blearily. The carriage picked up speed, but soon there were two more yells of pain, and then the carriage quickly drew to a halt.

"I say, what is the delay?" Claude demanded angrily, reaching for the curtain at the window.

"Don't!" Ciel whispered as Claude drew the fabric back.

He dropped it into place with a jump mere seconds later as an arrow hit the frame of the window.

"Good Lord!" Claude exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"Shhh," Ciel tried to quiet him, his heart thumping erratically.

Claude glared at him but did not make a sound. They both listened with bated breath. The sound of conversation and laughter drew closer, accompanied by the fall of heavy footsteps.

Ciel motioned for Claude to move back, and he did, surprisingly.

Ciel shuffled forward, holding his breath and cocking his fist. When the carriage door swung open, he swung, his knuckles connecting with the face of the man standing there and sending a jolt of pain up his arm. He quickly kicked his foot out against the man's chest, sending him sprawling to the ground. There was a shout of alarm, and then someone reached into the carriage and grabbed him by the hair, holding a wicked-looking knife to his throat.

"Well, boys, looks like we got ourselves a feisty little treat!" The ruffian, big and beefy and filling Ciel's nostrils with an odious scent, called to his fellows as he pulled Ciel out of the carriage and tossed him to the ground. The man he had punched and kicked stumbled to his feet and aimed a kick to Ciel's ribs. Ciel let out a groan of pain and curled in on himself. He could hear Claude's panicked protesting behind him.

"Get your filthy hands off me! I am Lord Claude! Do you know who I am? I'm worth your lives ten times over in ransom, but you'll not get a pittance if any harm comes to me."

Ciel looked up from his position on the ground. Claude was flanked by two of the outlaws, who held his arms, and his eyes were wide and alarmed.

"Then who is that?" The big one – perhaps the leader – asked, pointing down at Ciel.

"That is my servant. If you desire something to beat or to bed, feel free. He's practically worthless to me. Do with him what you will."

"What?! No!" Ciel rasped, even as several pairs of hands descended upon him, groping at his buttocks and squeezing his hips as the men around him jeered and whistled.

"Not now, you horny bunch of animals!" The leader shouted, leering at Ciel. "We'll go back to camp first, dine, and then make use of the servant. And no one is to touch him before I have my pleasure of him!"

"No, wait-" Ciel's alarmed protests were cut off when one of the ruffians hauled him up by his hair and smacked him across the face.

"Shut up!"

Ciel began to struggle, but soon three men were holding him down and binding his wrists behind his back. They dragged him over to a horse and tied a rope to his hands and attached it to the reigns. He dimly registered that Claude was being placed, hands tied, in the back of a wagon. When the horse started to move, Ciel was jerked to his feet. He had to strain against the pull of the rope to keep walking straight forward. He stumbled along behind the horse, trying to ignore the catcalls and whistling directed at him.

He wondered how long he'd have to walk until the reality of his circumstances truly sank in.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the outlaws' camp as the sun was setting. The ruffians poured ale and roasted meat over a fire. One of them, smiling at Ciel suggestively, tied him to a tree. He leaned back against the trunk, exhausted, thirsty, hungry, sore. His back ached and his feet felt like they might fall off. His cheekbone was still aching from where the man had hit him earlier in the day. He watched the men cavorting merrily, drunk off ale and feasting on smoked deer meat and bread and potatoes.<p>

Their voices were too loud, and he cringed every time one of them looked his way, his stomach queasy with dread and fear when it wasn't growling for food.

Ciel gazed over at Claude, who had been given a chunk of rabbit and a piece of bread for his dinner. Ciel doubted he would be getting anything, and frankly he had more pressing concerns. Do with him what you will, Claude had said, and the men had certainly made their intentions clear. Ciel shuddered at the memory of the big, beefy one's hand groping his buttocks. It was absolutely clear what they intended to do to him. He tried to crane his neck over his shoulder to see where his wrists were bound and tied to the tree, but it was no use. He twisted his arms, wincing as the rough material chafed at his wrists, trying to get loose.

Sensing a presence, he looked up. One of the outlaws was coming towards him, a dirty knife in hand. Ciel sucked in a breath and pressed up against the tree. The man laughed cruelly.

"Don't worry pretty face; I'm just here to cut you from the tree. It's the others you should be scared of," the man grinned, showing crooked, blackened teeth as he jerked his head over to the group of rowdy drunks by the fire.

"You don't need to do this," Ciel attempted to appeal to the man's conscience; "you could just…let me go. Say I overpowered you and got away."

The man snorted. "Right, like anyone'd believe a little nancy like you could beat me, especially with your hands tied." He hauled Ciel up by his collar and gripped him roughly by the arm, dragging him over to the fire and tossing him to the dirt when the group of men parted to leave space.

Ciel fell to his knees, and then, his hands still bound behind his back, fell forward, his face scrunching up in pain as he hit the ground.

"He's all yours boys!" The man crowed, "Remember to share!"

The men laughed and jeered drunkenly. One tucked his boot under Ciel's side and kicked him over. Ciel groaned in pain and gritted his teeth at the taste of dirt in his mouth.

The big, beefy one grabbed a handful of Ciel's hair and yanked him to his feet.

Ciel cried out as the men continued to laugh at him.

The man yanked his head back and shuffled him close to the fire. "Such a pretty face, and that lady voice" he leered, "you sure you ain't a girl?"

"Only one way to find out!" Another man shouted, and he was greeted with cheers.

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be," Ciel spat with a lot more conviction that he was currently feeling inside, and he glared at the man, who chuckled even as his friends teased him, and then drew back his arm and backhanded Ciel across the face, tossing him to the ground once more. The man's ring scratched open a long cut across Ciel's cheek. Tears pooled in his eyes. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction, but the fight had gone out of him. They streamed down his cheeks as he thought of what was to come. Someone grabbed him by the leg and dragged him across the ground, and he glanced up to see Claude sitting off to the side, bound to a tree, looking mildly interested in the proceedings.

Hands scrambled at his chest, and he closed his eyes at the sound of his shirt being torn from his body, the buttons flying out into the night. The remaining scraps dangled down by his tied hands.

"So! Not a girl after all!" Someone yelled, as hands groped at his bare chest. Ciel instinctively struggled against the touches, which earned him a solid fist to the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"See? He's presenting himself to us already," someone chortled, gripping Ciel's hips and grinding against his buttocks.

"Please," Ciel managed to gasp, hating himself for begging, "d-don't do this to me."

"Shut up," a cruel voice sneered, shoving him so that his face met dirt once more.

A set of hands yanked on his hips so that he was on his knees with his bottom in the air, his face still pressed into the dirt, and nudged his legs apart, tugging on his tight breeches as he tried to wriggle away.

Suddenly, a strangled cry of pain pierced the air, and it wasn't coming from Ciel.

More quickly followed, and Ciel could hear arrows whizzing through the air, the sounds of battle cries not far away. The man between his legs quickly got up and abandoned him. Men were running every which way; some trampled over him, leaving him crying out in pain as their heavy boots trod across his back, kicked the side of his face, and jostled him about.

The smell of death soon filled the air, and the screams died out. Ciel groaned, trying to flip himself over, but not really wanting to. He was too afraid of what would be waiting for him once he turned over and opened his eyes.

"I say!" He heard Claude yelp indignantly, " If you want your ransom, you'd better not leave one bruise on me! I'll tell you what I told them: if you want someone to beat or to fuck, my servant over there is yours to do with what you will."

Ciel felt panic rise anew in his throat as several voices muttered and he could hear several pairs of feet heading towards him. He grunted in pain and was just starting to roll over when a pair of hands grabbed his arms and pulled him up to standing. He stumbled a little but the hands held him up. He kept his head lowered, but hesitantly looked up to see a new group of outlaws surrounding him.

He shivered against the cold of the night, tasting blood and dirt in his mouth and blinking furiously against more tears welling in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

His blurry gaze slowly came into focus and he found himself looking at a man with dark, choppy hair, a lean but muscular build, strong jaw, and piercing scarlet eyes underneath a pair of thin eyebrows.

"This him?" The man called to Claude, his voice velvety smooth but still with an edge of roughness.

"Yes, that's him. You can use him for a personal fuck toy for all I care, but if you want your ransom-"

"Yeah, no harming you, I got it," the dark-haired man said, rolling his eyes.

"-I mean, I personally couldn't stomach touching that hideous thing, but I suppose as outlaws, you 'gentlemen' must have less discerning taste-" Claude prattled on.

"Shut your trap unless you want me to shut it for you!" Someone behind Ciel yelled, and the man in front of him laughed, before he looked back at Ciel, and his face sobered, narrowing his eyes at Ciel's face.

"Right, boys, well it's late. As successful as this little adventure was, let's gather everything and head back to camp so I can get some sleep. Oh," the raven-haired man added, "and bring the servant boy to my tent."

He spoke with authority and finality, and his men agreed readily. "Yes, Sebastian," said the big outlaw who currently held Ciel's arms.

Ciel found himself unceremoniously tossed into the back of a wagon along with Claude. Claude sat upright, the product of good breeding, but Ciel lay on his side, turned away from his master, grimacing in pain with every jostle of the wagon as they traveled and fighting back tears of frustration and fear.

"Don't be so rude," Claude tsked, toeing him in the back.

"I hate you," Ciel hissed.

"I wouldn't be so insubordinate if I were you," Claude sing-songed, "when all is said and done, assuming you're still alive when the ransom has been paid and I am restored to my family or my fiancé, I won't be very interested in letting you retain your position as my servant if you continue to act this way. And once these men pass you around, you'll be so diseased and dirty that you won't be able to find work elsewhere. If you survive, that is."

"You'd know all about being diseased," Ciel snapped.

This band of outlaws appeared to have camp set up not too far from where they had overtaken the other group. It wasn't long until they were coming to a halt, having arrived at their new location. One ruffian shook Claude awake and escorted him somewhere, perhaps to a tent of his own, while the big man from before picked Ciel up and threw him over his shoulder. Ciel hadn't slept on the short trip, and he knew where he was headed: to the tent of their leader –

Sebastian – to be used for sex and abused and probably disposed of after that.

The big lug carried him into a large tent and set him down, tying his still bound hands to a large, sturdy pole in the middle of the room.

"He'll be along soon," the giant mumbled as he flipped the tent flap back and ducked his head to exit.

Ciel burst into tears and crumpled to his knees as soon as he left. It was all too much. He hadn't expected much out of life, not really. He had hoped to eventually save enough from the pittance Claude's family paid him to move into town, and perhaps find a job in an inn. Then maybe he would have fallen in love, with a farm boy visiting town, or another worker at the inn. And they would have lived, and worked, and loved together for the rest of their lives.

But now here he was, Lord Claude's sudden whipping boy, bruised and bleeding, shivering half-naked, trussed up and waiting in the dark of the night for some dirty outlaw to rape him.

He furiously tried to wipe his face against his shoulder to smear away the tears, ignoring the pain the action caused him.

A few more minutes passed, and his sobs turned to sniffles and then to just shaky breathing. Then the tent flap swept open and the leader – Sebastian – walked in, carrying a candle. He glanced at Ciel before lighting a couple more candles, leaving the room in a dim, orange glow.

Ciel cringed and pressed against the pole as Sebastian pulled a blood-stained knife from his boot and walked towards him. He flinched violently when Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just for your hands," Sebastian said, his eyes flickering to his knife in indication.

He leaned over Ciel's shoulder and sawed at the ropes. When they gave way, Sebastian bit the handle of the knife between his teeth and gripped Ciel by the arms to pull him to standing.

Ciel's every last hair felt like it was on end, he was so terrified and on edge, but his knees still buckled and he fell forward against his captor, gasping with pain and fright as he did. He fell into a firm chest, and Sebastian's arms snaked around his waist to hold him up. He heard the knife clatter to the floor. He shuddered as Sebastian held him up, held him against his body, and when he tried to pull back, Sebastian scooped him up in his arms and strode over to his bed, setting Ciel down and hovering over him.

Ciel used the momentum and rolled away, before sitting up and pushing with his feet so he could scramble to the far side of the bed. "Don't – please, don't hurt me, p-please," he whispered shakily, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head to the side, knowing it was useless. His hands twisted futilely behind his back, sending jolts of pain up his arms from the burn at his wrists from the rope.

He let out a whimper when he felt the bed shift under Sebastian's weight; he could sense a knee being placed in the space between his legs, and a hand gripped his chin to turn his face forward, a thumb swiping across his cheek.

"I won't."

Ciel's eyes fluttered open in confusion at the words and he found himself staring straight into Sebastian's. He couldn't move his head, so he averted his eyes.

"I won't hurt you," Sebastian repeated, bringing both hands up to wipe the tears from his face, "you don't have to be afraid of me."

Ciel couldn't understand why the ruffian would lie to him like this; what could he possibly have to gain from it? Unless he just enjoyed teasing Ciel with the possibility of safety, only to watch him despair when he revealed his true intent to use him for carnal pleasures. Or perhaps he meant that he would not strike Ciel.

It didn't matter; Ciel wanted no part in sex with some outlaw who would be forcing him even if he didn't leave any bruises. Ciel bit his lip to hold back his tears.

"Turn over," Sebastian told him.

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut again and shook his head vehemently, thinking of the position the man had had him in by the fire earlier – face down, on his knees, with his bottom in the air.

"No, I w-will not," he said, cursing his trembling voice.

Surprisingly gentle hands gripped his arms and pulled him to his knees. "Turn around," Sebastian said, "so I can free your hands."

Ciel hesitated, opening his eyes to look at Sebastian, who was looking back at him patiently, before shuffling to turn on his sore knees. He shivered when a hand trailed down his arm and lifted his wrists away from his back. He felt the cool press of the flat of a blade against the skin of his wrist, and then a back and forth sawing motion for a moment, and then the ropes gave way.

He rubbed at his sore wrists tenderly as he let Sebastian's hands guide him to turn around again. It felt so strange to have a man touching him on the bare skin of his arms. He looked at Sebastian's face and felt a lump in his throat when he realized Sebastian was staring at his naked torso. He brought up his hands and arms to cover his chest and stomach.

"Lie down on your back," Sebastian instructed him, standing up.

Ciel shook his head. "Please, no…I don't want to." He looked up at Sebastian and tried to appeal to him with his eyes. Sebastian paused and his eyes widened a little.

"I'm not going to force myself on you," he said, sounding a little indignant, "I want to tend to your injuries."

"Why should I believe you?" Ciel muttered, wanting to sound bitter but instead just sounding petrified.

Sebastian smiled at him. "You have no reason to; it's true. But you're just going to have to trust me because you have no other choice."

Ciel couldn't believe himself, but he lay down on the bed, stiff as a board, trembling. Sebastian brought a basin over and set it on the bed, propping up a knee beside Ciel's hip and running his eyes over the length of Ciel's body, lingering on a cut just above his knee.

"You'll have to take off your breeches as well," he said, motioning towards the cut.

Ciel's hands fluttered to the waistband of his pants. "No, please…I can't – can't bear it." He let his eyes fall shut as silent tears escaped them.

"Is that the only cut below your waist?"

Ciel took a moment to pay attention to the hurts and aches his legs. "Yes."

"Alright." Sebastian gripped the material of his pant leg around the wound and ripped it, tearing away the bottom section of the pant while leaving the rest intact.

Ciel's eyes flew open in surprise at this reaction and he studied Sebastian cautiously as the outlaw balled up the material of his pant leg and dipped his hand into the basin, wringing out a wet cloth. He was really quite a beautiful man, with scarlet eyes, and striking dark hair that fell to his shoulders. Ciel noticed that he had a couple cuts himself: one had torn the sleeve of his shirt, and the other streaked, shallow, across his chest where the material of his shirt fell open.

Ciel's breath hitched, and he clung to the blanket underneath him as Sebastian brought the wet cloth up to his face.

"I'm really not going to hurt you," Sebastian murmured as he dabbed at the cut on Ciel's cheek, "you are safe with me. I know it may be hard to believe; I don't blame you for being doubtful, but I promise you are. I've no interest in beating you or bedding you by force."

Ciel didn't know what to say to that, so he stayed silent, flinching a little when Sebastian placed a hand on his bare stomach and used the cloth to clean a nasty cut on his chest.

After he had finished cleaning the cut above Ciel's knee, Sebastian instructed Ciel to lie on his stomach. He did so, his body tense while Sebastian wiped the cloth over him, just waiting for him to grab his hips like the other man had and jerk his buttocks into the air.

But he didn't. He kept working, and after awhile, Ciel realized Sebastian was humming, a quiet melody filling the space around them and doing at least a little to help soothe Ciel's shaking body and wariness.

It was when Sebastian took out some plain strips of cloth and began winding them around Ciel's more serious cuts (one on his back and the one above his knee) that it began to sink in that perhaps Sebastian truly did not plan to rape him or beat him.

"If you do not intend to…to…take advantage of me," Ciel put it delicately, "then why did you order me to be brought to your tent? Will…will you give me to your men for entertainment, then?"

He shuddered at this thought, wished he could grab the words back and swallow them. His face reddened when Sebastian paused in his work on his leg and looked up at him.

"No," he said slowly, "quite the contrary. I brought you here to look after your wounds and…well, my men are fairly well-behaved, usually. But, forgive me, you are a very beautiful man, and they have been without the company of their preference for some time now. I thought this a good precautionary measure. So," he said, standing once the bandage was in place, "you'll be sleeping in here for tonight, and I'll be keeping an eye on you during the day, until I figure out what to do with you and your…charming master."

Ciel nodded shakily, keeping his eyes lowered as he inched to the edge of the bed and began to slide to the ground.

"No, no," Sebastian said, holding his arms to stop him, "you won't be sleeping on the ground while you're injured like that. And neither will I," he added, grinning wolfishly and pointing to the cuts on his body.

Ciel stared at him with wide eyes. "But…you said…"

"I promise I'll not lay a hand on you. I may be a gentleman, but I'm also an outlaw. So I'll not have you sleeping on the ground, but nor will I give up my soft bed entirely," he teased.

Ciel sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, his stomach twisting in knots as Sebastian rummaged through a pack. He jumped a little when Sebastian whipped around and thrust some clothes into his hands.

"What…?"

"Put those on," Sebastian instructed him, turning around to face away from him.

Ciel hesitated, his eyes drifting to the clearly stolen silver candle holder on Sebastian's table. Could he strike Sebastian unconscious and make a run for it?

Even if the outlaw had no interest in using him for carnal pleasure, he still risked being killed if he stayed here. He held his breath as he reached over for the candle holder, holding it high above his head, despite his trembling arms, and swung it down –

Suddenly, Sebastian's hand was around his wrist, twisting it painfully so that he dropped the candle holder. Sebastian held onto his other arm, too, and pushed him backwards until his legs met the bed and he wound up on his back, Sebastian landing on top of him and pinning his arms above his head, the rest of his body held down by Sebastian's. He gasped in pain at the position and averted his eyes, too scared to face Sebastian. He could feel the heat of the anger emanating from him.

When Sebastian spoke, though, his voice was calm. "Look at me." Ciel reluctantly met his stern eyes, which were ablaze with indignation. "I understand that you are scared. I would be, too, after what you've experienced, and considering the position you're in now. But I hardly think I've done anything to merit a bludgeoning; wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Ciel breathed, shaking, "I'm sorry. I-I wasn't trying to bludgeon you, j-just knock you unconscious. I'm sorry. I'm very afraid right now, for my body and for my life."

Sebastian's eyes softened. "I suppose it will take some time for you to believe that I'll not let any harm come to you. But in the meantime, it seems as though you're much too quick and clever for me to turn my back."

Ciel's cheeks burned, but Sebastian let go of his wrists and grasped his hand to help him stand again. He handed Ciel the clothes that had been dropped on the ground, but did not turn around again.

Ciel clutched the clothes to his bare chest, positive he was bright red now. "…No man has ever seen me…na – without my clothes."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Your master kept you clothed while he took his pleasure of you?"

Ciel gaped at his captor. "W – no! I have never – I would never – and in any case he does not think me attractive enough to warrant his abhorrent attentions."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. "Well," he said after a slight pause, "that just confirms that he's an idiot. And I'm not turning around again. I understand you are modest, though, so I promise I will keep my eyes on your face and nowhere else."

Ciel trembled, keeping his eyes focused on Sebastian's while trying to figure out a way to put on the clean pants and take off his dirty, ripped ones without exposing himself. He shucked the old ones off quickly, and Sebastian kept looking at him right in the eye as he did. He knew he must be blushing furiously, but he stumbled into the pants as fast as he could, his face contorting in pain as he hunched over to pull them on.

Sebastian's eyes were still focused on his face, but he let out a sigh. "You are covered as you were before," he said, striding forward, "let me help you with the shirt so you don't strain your injuries."

Ciel hesitated, but put the shirt in Sebastian's outstretched hand. He shivered when Sebastian's fingers ghosted over his bare skin as he helped him with the shirt.

"Thank you," Ciel said quietly, "I…I did not expect such kindness…"

"From an outlaw?" Sebastian smirked.

"No," Ciel met his eyes, "from anyone."

Sebastian regarded him for a moment with interest. Then he cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, here's something to eat. I expect you've been without for awhile now," he said, reaching into his pack and tossing Ciel a piece of soft bread wrapped in cloth. "And here," he added, handing Ciel a couple crab apples.

Ciel stared down at the bounty in disbelief, and to his alarm, he could feel his eyes welling. "I – thank you so much."

"You can thank me by shutting up that growling belly," Sebastian replied as he slipped off his boots.

Ciel blushed as the gurgling of his stomach made itself known to his own ears. He tucked into the food, letting forth a sound that was most probably inappropriate at his first bite of the soft, buttery bread. He glanced up bashfully to see if Sebastian had heard him.

His eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian's chest, which was now naked as he shucked off his shirt. Ciel had seen Claude half naked many times, but his master's long, thin frame was nothing like Sebastian's. Sebastian was slender as well, but he was built with compact muscles. He was around th same height as Claude, but there was clearly more power in Sebastian's frame. His skin was ghost pale and beautiful as it stretched across the muscles in his chest. Ciel's eyes roved over the muscles and veins in Sebastian's arms until he realized that his captor was hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants to pull them down. He quickly averted his eyes and then shuffled to face the opposite way, furiously munching on the food despite his bruised jaw so he wouldn't be tempted to look at Sebastian's naked form. Well, more tempted than he already was.

His heart thundered in his chest, and a small part of him still wondered if Sebastian was going to walk up to him, naked, and demand Ciel offer up his body in exchange for payment for the food and clothes and not killing him. He jumped when Sebastian tapped him on the shoulder and turned, relieved to see that he was wearing a pair of breeches, at least.

"You're finished eating? It's getting late; we should sleep."

Ciel nodded awkwardly, shuffling over as far as he could to the edge of the bed and lying there stiffly. Sebastian chuckled at his tense form.

"Get under the blankets or you'll freeze. As I promised, I'll not lay a hand on you. Perhaps a night of undisturbed rest will help you trust me a little more."

"Why does it matter if I trust you?" Ciel muttered.

"Well, for one, I don't fancy a blow to the head," Sebastian said, smiling down at Ciel, a hand scratching at his bare chest absentmindedly. Then his expression sobered. "And I don't relish the look of terror and loathing in your eyes every time they meet mine."

Ciel averted his eyes but slowly crawled under the covers. It appeared that Sebastian perhaps really did not mean him harm. But his mind still reeled at his circumstances; this would be the first time he would share a bed with another man. He squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian blew out the candles and made his way over to the bed. He held his breath when Sebastian slid in beside him; he could feel the heat from his body drifting towards him. In a way, he was grateful for the warmth, shivering against the cold, but now that he had a moment to think, his head was whirling as he finally took in the day's events. His life had been turned completely upside-down. What was to become of him now? Would he become the slave boy of this band of thieves and murderers? Would they keep him trussed up next to Claude, enduring his mockery and prattling until their situation was discovered and the ransom paid?

He gripped the scratchy blankets as Sebastian shifted next to him, and then started when Sebastian spoke, much closer than he had thought, right in his ear.

"You should know," Sebastian whispered, "I sleep very lightly. So it will do no good to try anything with the candle holder again."

Ciel's entire body was tense as he held onto the blankets. "I…I won't."

Sebastian laughed softly as he shifted again. Ciel lay still, staring up at the material of the tent as he listened to Sebastian's breathing slow into sleep. He wished he could stay awake and alert, but his entire body was exhausted and aching. Soon, he too, was dragged into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice! I love reading them all c:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really happy people are enjoying this story so far! **

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up in the arms of another person. He stilled immediately, eyes still closed, as the events of the day previous hit him all at once, leaving his mind whirling and his belly flipping nervously. He knew without opening his eyes that his head rested on Sebastian's chest, his arm was wrapped around the ruffian's torso, and Sebastian had one arm around his shoulders and another resting across his stomach.<p>

He didn't move; the sensation of lying with another person was so strange that he had no idea what to do or how to extract himself gracefully. He thought for a moment, his cheek resting on the gentle rise and fall of Sebastian's chest, and then pushed his foot out, shivering when it reached the cold, undisturbed part of the bed. He felt Sebastian take a deep breath and his eyes flew open, but as he tried to move away, Sebastian rolled with him, tightening his hold and now lying half on-top of him, nuzzling a cheek against his hair.

"L-let me go, please," he said quietly, knowing he was in no position to make demands. He stayed perfectly still as Sebastian mumbled something he could not quite make out, and then his breath caught in his throat when Sebastian stiffened.

Ciel wasn't aware that he had a hand tightly gripping the blanket covering him until he started to release his hold as Sebastian moved away. He let his breath go when Sebastian moved off of him and removed his arms from around his body.

He watched with cautious eyes as Sebastian sat up and rubbed at his eyes with a finger and thumb and then, feeling vulnerable, sat up, too.

Sebastian opened his eyes, striking and startlingly attractive underneath thin brows and tousled dark hair. "I apologize," he said, "for breaking my promise."

Ciel stared at him in confusion. "Your promise?" he echoed tentatively.

"That I wouldn't lay a hand on you."

Ciel flushed and looked down, tracing patterns on the bed with his fingers.

"Actually, I…I was lying on you when I woke up," he told him in a rush, "but thank you all the same. For the apology."

He glanced up and blushed more when he saw Sebastian's grin.

He really did not know what to make of Sebastian, watching as the ruffian moved off the bed, stretching. Gentlemanly promises and courteous apologies were not the general practice of outlaws, so far as he knew. He thought of the first group that had attacked Claude's carriage, how they had struck him and torn off his clothes, and he could not reconcile them with the man before him now, who had dressed his wounds and given him food, clothing, and what seemed to be the promise of safety, at least for now.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Ciel asked quietly as Sebastian pulled on a clean tunic.

"Well," Sebastian said, slipping into his boots, "I thought 'Lord Claude' had a pretty good idea with the whole ransom strategy. I know who he is; he'll fetch us a pretty penny."

"And…and me?"

Sebastian stared at him as he laced up his boot. "We'll figure out some way for you to earn your keep. Good, honest work," he assured him. "Well…as honest as you can get, traveling with a band of thieves," he added with a wink.

* * *

><p>After they breakfasted on bread and berries, they emerged from Sebastian's tent into the sunlight. Ciel blushed when he felt several pairs of eyes fall on them, and wondered what Sebastian's men thought had occurred the night before.<p>

"After a good night's rest, my men should be sensible enough, but stay close to me in any case," Sebastian told him, and Ciel nodded, making sure to walk right by his side. His eyes roved over the campsite, taking in tents, men cooking food, cleaning weapons, and talking in small groups, and various piles of stolen goods.

"Sebastian!" someone called, causing Ciel to jump. The giant who had carried Ciel to Sebastian's tent ran up to them, a bright smile on his face.

"Bard," Sebastian greeted him with a grin, "you seem too chipper for so early. Might I hazard a guess that you abstained from drink last night?"

"I only had a little," Bard joked back. He looked at Ciel and his face fell.

"Sebastian, did you…?"

"None of that right now," Sebastian chided him, looking around at several men who were listening closely. He raised his voice. "Well, men, you may have noticed that we have some guests with us," he called, swinging an arm over Ciel's shoulders. Ciel cringed when the men laughed. "Any abuse of our guests will not be tolerated. Ciel here is under my personal protection, and his master is worth far too much in ransom to leave any marks on. Am I clear?"

The ruffians all answered in the affirmative, and Ciel sighed in relief even as his face burned at the implication of having the leader's personal protection.

Sebastian squeezed his shoulder lightly and indicated to Bard to lead the way.

"This is Bard," Sebastian told Ciel, and Bard turned so that he was walking backwards, stumbling a little.

"Hello," Bard smiled dopily.

"No need to be afraid of this one," Sebastian said jokingly, "he may be as big as a tree, but he's harmless."

"I'm not harmless!" Bard protested belligerently. "I killed two men last night!"

Ciel paled and stared at him in horror.

"Not as many as Sebastian, though," Bard said, and it sounded as though he was trying to be reassuring, "he killed five by my count, including the one who was on top of you when we came upon that band of outlaws. You seemed to really enjoy that kill, Sebastian."

Ciel shook a little as fear, shame, and disgust washed over him.

"Bard," Sebastian said with false-sweetness, "I suggest you turn around and shut up and show us where you lot have stored away our esteemed Lord Claude."

Bard, looking cowed, turned back around, muttering to himself.

"Pay him no mind," Sebastian whispered to Ciel, "he's a bit of an idiot."

Ciel nodded, but he could not make his eyes meet Sebastian's.

Bard led them to a tent in the middle of the grounds, and when Ciel followed in after him, he covered his mouth with one hand so he wouldn't laugh at the sight of Claude, sound asleep on the ground, trussed up so he couldn't escape.

Bard nudged Claude awake with his toe. He snorted as he woke up and opened his eyes. They widened further in indignation when he saw Ciel.

"What the hell is going on? Why am I tied up while he's walking around free?"

Claude demanded angrily, beginning to struggle against his bonds.

"Because you're really very annoying," Sebastian said in a bored tone, "and there was no one around to watch you last night."

Claude's eyes went back and forth from Ciel, who could feel his cheeks heating up, to Sebastian, who was staring down at his captive with faint amusement.

"Oh, I see," Claude drawled as he managed to sit up even with his hands and ankles bound. "Well Ciel, it appears playing the whore for a band of thieves has served you well. Good for you; perhaps you're better in bed than your weakling appearance suggests."

"I doubt many of your one-night lovers are all that impressed with your selfish love-making, if your personality is any indication," Ciel snapped. The other men all stared at him and he put a hand over his mouth, his eyes bugging out at his own gall.

Claude recovered quickly. "Why, you little insubordinate maggot! When I get out of these ropes I'll show-"

"I think he'll need a gag as well, Bard," Sebastian said pleasantly.

"What?" Claude squawked as Bard pulled out a handkerchief and stepped towards him.

"Your voice is far too grating for early in the morning," Sebastian explained, gesturing for Ciel to follow him out of the tent, "Bard, give him some bread and water before you shut him up. Oh, and Lord Claude? If you can be better behaved, I may consider untying you once we begin our travels."

"Bread and water? This is barbaric!"

Claude's protests were muffled once Ciel and Sebastian were outside and Sebastian lowered the tent flap behind him.

"Good God, how do you stand it?" Sebastian exclaimed as he led Ciel over to the next tent.

"When someone is paying wages that feed your ailing father and provide for your livelihood, you learn to tolerate them."

He glanced at Sebastian and was startled to see that he looked quite pensive. Ciel didn't ask about it; he was still too shaken from the previous day's events and the thought of Sebastian slaughtering men with the ease of a knife passing through butter.

* * *

><p>He spent the morning shadowing Sebastian as he checked on horses, spoke with his fellow ruffians, took stock of their stolen goods, and gave out instructions to scouts and hunters. He seemed well-liked and respected by his men, many of whom glanced at Ciel appraisingly but seemed to know better than to inquire. He felt hot embarrassment at what he knew must be their assumptions about his stay in Sebastian's tent, but supposed their guesses would be worse if they were correct.<p>

Sebastian took Ciel back to his tent for lunch: roast pheasant and bread. Ciel was glad for the food, but he couldn't really enjoy it, not when everything in his life seemed so temporary and at the whim of other men.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked Sebastian plainly.

Sebastian jerked back a little and stared at him in surprise.

"It's just that…I'd rather know now. So I know what's coming and don't have to spend each moment agonizing over it. You…seem to have no use of me, I'll fetch no ransom."

"I don't kill needlessly," Sebastian said slowly, and he actually looked insulted.

Ciel bit his lip. He knew it was foolish and reckless to press on, but he couldn't seem to help himself. "You killed many men yesterday. Bard told me so." He worried at his lip before looking at Sebastian, who had an alarmingly fierce expression on his face.

"There are no magistrates, no lawmen or sheriffs or executioners in the forest, Ciel," Sebastian bit out between his teeth, and Ciel stiffened, worried suddenly at the angry look in Sebastian's eyes, and ready for at least a slap. But Sebastian did not move towards him or raise his hand to strike him. "There is no law out here. But there is justice, if you choose to pursue it. Our attack on that band of outlaws was no excursion for entertainment or riches." Sebastian paused, clenching his jaw and looking away from Ciel. "Those men…what they planned to do to you is what they do to any captives they take. They're well known for such acts. And last month, they captured one of my men. He was a young scout, and a good lad overall."

Ciel stared at him in horror.

Sebastian looked at him again. "They took him one morning…and a fortnight later, they sent me his head in a box."

Ciel quickly put down his food, twisting his hands in his lap. He noticed that Sebastian had crushed the piece of bread in his closed and shaking fist.

"I…I'm sorry," Ciel said quietly, heart thundering in his chest. "I didn't know…"

"Our attack was retribution," Sebastian told him fiercely, "and I had no idea who you were, but when I saw that man about to do to you what they did to Finny, I had to kill him with my own two hands."

Sebastian stood up abruptly and walked out of the tent. Ciel sat still for a moment, hands gripping his knees to stop from shaking as his stomach churned with queasy waves. Then he slowly rose and walked outside.

Sebastian was standing on the other side of the tent, out of view of the rest of the camp. Ciel saw his head shift to the side a little as he approached him. He took a deep breath and placed his hand gently on Sebastian's shoulder, feeling relieved when Sebastian didn't jerk away or knock his hand off.

"You are a good man," Ciel said quietly, clearly, "I…I can see that you are."

The seed of trust had been planted in Ciel's mind. The passionate way in which Sebastian spoke about his fallen comrade and the need for justice had moved Ciel. He observed Sebastian for the rest of the day, how he smiled and joked with his fellow outlaws, how he worked as hard as anyone else at camp tasks, despite being the leader. He determined that Sebastian was not at all what he had imagined a dangerous highwayman would be.

"You are very odd for an outlaw," he told Sebastian that night when they had retired to Sebastian's tent. He was hovering near the entrance, not sure what to do. Was he to sleep on the ground now? He was certain Sebastian would not let him out of his sight, so another tent was out of the question. Sebastian looked up from where he sat on the bed unlacing his boots.

"Is that so?"

Ciel held his arms. "I suppose I haven't much experience with outlaws since I hadn't ever met one until yesterday when I embarked on this godforsaken journey, but yes, I think so. I'm not certain what to make of you."

Sebastian smiled and crossed the room. "You can come further inside, you know," he told Ciel, and he reached forward and took Ciel's hand in his own, "I'll not have you sleeping in to doorway of the tent."

Dazed at the feel of another man's appealingly calloused and rough hand gently holding his own, Ciel stared into Sebastian's eyes and let him lead him into the tent a couple of paces. But then he pulled his hand away and hugged himself.

"I...I-I'm not..." Ciel stared over Sebastian's shoulder, unable to meet his eyes now, "I don't understand what it is you want from me," he finally whispered.

He heard Sebastian sigh and winced. "I suppose as a servant you've learned your whole life that people will always demand something of you. Well, Ciel, I'll demand nothing of you. We can sleep on the bed just as we did last night, and perhaps sometime soon you'll realize you can trust me."

"I think I do."

"What?"

"I...I think I do trust you," Ciel said slowly, looking into Sebastian's eyes once again. "I know it's ridiculous to trust a thief and an outlaw, but...you've been so kind to me. Kinder than any nobleman ever has."

Sebastian scratched his neck. "Yes, well..."

"I'm just out of sorts," Ciel continued, wringing his hands, "and...until last night, I'd never shared a bed with another man. And everything in the past two days has been terrifying and bizarre and I don't know where I stand or when your patience will run out..." He trailed off helplessly.

Sebastian was standing with his hands on his hips, staring at him. There was a softness in Sebastian's eyes when Ciel looked into them that startled him. He extended his hand out and Ciel found himself placing his hand in Sebastian's.

"I promise you that right here, in this space, you are safe," Sebastian told him, leading him to sit on the bed, "and I'll never demand anything in return for your safety. I've been living this rough life for some time now, so I forgot how alarming it must all seem to someone innocent. But right now, we can sleep, and you can dream without fear. And I swear to you, my patience knows no bounds,"

Sebastian added with a wink. Ciel found himself smiling tentatively.

When he succumbed to slumber, Ciel's fingers were still laced with Sebastian's.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, it will get more interesting and the plot will soon develop. Review for more! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! They really motivate me to finish this story! **

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Ciel grew accustomed to waking up in Sebastian's arms.<p>

They seemed drawn towards one another during their slumber. Every morning began with apologies from Sebastian and blushes from Ciel, but by week's end, it seemed as though both had decided to just accept they would be waking up pressed together.

True to his word, Sebastian did not demand Ciel do anything for his safety, but he did enlist Ciel to help around the camp to earn his keep. Ciel was happy to oblige; the work Sebastian had him do was more enjoyable than his time spent serving Claude had been. When he revealed he was good with a needle and thread, Sebastian had tasked him with repairing battle-torn clothes. He also spent much of his time caring for the outlaws' horses. He had been impressed to find that most of the horses were well cared for and healthy, if dirty. He liked washing them clean, brushing their hair until their coats were smooth and glossy, and weaving their manes into neat braids.

Bard or Sebastian was always close by, and Ciel wondered if this was for his protection, or to stop him from trying to escape. He hope Sebastian trusted him enough for it to be the latter.

One afternoon, while Sebastian was busy planning a raid with a few men and Bard was helping Ciel learn how to whittle, Bard told him that Claude had been asking to see him.

Ciel quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Whatever for?"

Bard shrugged. "I don't know. So should I take you to go see him? He's still in the same tent. I take him for walks sometimes so he doesn't lose the use of his legs, but he's really annoying. And mean. Maybe if you went to see him, he'd stop being so mean."

"I doubt that," Ciel told him wryly, "but I might as well go see what he wants."

* * *

><p>Claude sat on a small cot, hands bound, looking incredibly bored. Sebastian had told Ciel he would have let Claude free by now like he had Ciel, if only Claude hadn't vowed to slit their throats while they slept.<p>

"Claude?" Ciel looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh Ciel! How nice to see you. I've missed you and thought we could have a little chat. I'm dreadfully bored."

"Excuse me?" Claude was giving him a friendly smile, and Ciel returned it with a bewildered look.

Claude began to prattle on about his life back home and Ciel stayed silent, wondering what was happening. Claude had never been this cordial towards him before.

Claude looked to Bard with a smile. "Bard, have you spoken with Sebastian yet?"

Bard frowned in confusion. "Not since this morning."

"Oh, well, you should go find him. He told me he really needed to speak with you when he came to visit not a half hour ago."

Ciel frowned at that. _Why had Sebastian come to visit Claude? He said he annoyed him._

Bard stumbled toward the opening of the tent. "Oh! Well, I'd better go find him. I'll be right back," he told Ciel, and ducked out.

"Don't just stand there, you imbecile; untie these ropes! This is our chance to escape!"

Ciel blinked at Claude. "Pardon?"

"Don't be a fool! I've cleverly sent that idiot away, and now is our only chance! Untie me!"

Ciel laughed. "No; why would I do that?"

Claude's eyes widened with indignant fury. "How dare you disobey a direct order?!"

"Where would we go?" Ciel tried to reason with him. "We haven't a clue where we are or how to get where we need to be. And obviously these forests are rife with bandits and murderers; how do you propose we would survive even half a day without the protection of these men?"

"Oh I see," Claude said silkily, "you've bought their leader's protection by warming his bed, and now you think you're above me somehow. Make no mistake, you little wretch. Playing the heathen's whore will only protect you until he grows bored of you. I am of noble blood, and it is what courses through my veins that keeps me alive and unharmed. I suppose, now that he's fucked you, you believe him to be in love with you? You are so stupid. If I offered him the pleasure of my company right now, he'd toss you to his men like a scrap of meat to fight over. He doesn't desire you for you; how could anyone? He'll fuck anything with two legs. And now that you've refused to release me, I'll have you beaten black and blue when we arrive at the estate of my fiancé."

"You do not need assumptions to make you an ass," Ciel said with a smile, even as his cheeks burned, "but they certainly don't hurt. I'll not help you pursue nor join you on a fool's errand. And as you are tied up and I am not, I'll not subject myself to your presence a moment longer."

He turned to leave but paused when he heard a rush of footsteps outside the tent, and Sebastian's voice, snarling, "Your gullibility really is most inconvenient, Bard!"

Ciel leaped back a little as the tent flap snapped open and Sebastian darted inside, his eyes settling on Claude and then shifting quickly to Ciel.

"Oh." The tension left Sebastian's shoulders, and he seems to sag a little with relief.

Ciel crossed his arms, pursing his lips. "Did you really think I'd be so stupid as to run away?"

"I…" Sebastian faltered.

"Well, now that you know your ransom price is still present, and Claude has kindly reminded me of how worthless I am, I think I shall take my leave," Ciel snapped, and strode out of the tent. Bard shuffled aside to let him pass.

"Ciel!" Sebastian soon caught up with him.

"You know, I've no choice but to trust you. I never have a choice," Ciel said bitterly, kicking at the ground as he walked, "perhaps you could find it within yourself to trust me in return."

He wasn't certain why he was speaking to Sebastian so angrily. He felt a lump in his throat as though he could cry. Why did he expect to mean anything to a ruffian besides the ransom gold his master could fetch?

Sebastian sighed, falling into step beside him. "Most don't take well to being held against their will. I wouldn't blame you for running."

"I have more sense than that; or do you think so little of my intellect? Just a stupid servant boy!"

Sebastian stayed silent, and Ciel huffed, impatient with himself.

"I apologize," he said quietly, "Claude said some things that made me feel small; I'm angry with him, not you."

Sebastian smiled. "Perhaps I'll go have a chat with him, and remind him that a lovely gag awaits him if he can't keep a civil tongue in his head."

* * *

><p>Ciel didn't see Sebastian the rest of the day, though Bard continued to shadow him.<p>

"I think I've proven I will not run away if given the chance," Ciel sniffed, "so there is no need to be my watchdog."

Bard ducked his head. "It is more about looking after you than keeping you prisoner."

"Oh." Ciel felt a spark of affection for the lumbering oaf.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian walked into the tent that night, Ciel wasn't sure how to speak with him. He knew it was stupid to have felt apologetic towards someone who was technically holding him prisoner, but he also knew things were more complicated than that.<p>

He cleared his throat as Sebastian slipped off his boots. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Unremarkable." Sebastian smiled at him. "Well, aside from my talk with the noble Lord Claude."

"Oh? You spoke to him, then?"

"It was quite the interesting conversation," Sebastian said, grinning.

"Is that so?" Ciel gripped his hands nervously, his eyebrows arching.

"Indeed." Sebastian slipped off his shirt and Ciel looked to the left, his cheeks burning. Sebastian sat down on the bed cross-legged, gazing up at Ciel, and patted the space beside him. Ciel tentatively lowered himself onto the spot, crossing one leg over the other and lacing his hands over his knee.

"First," Sebastian continued, looking faintly amused, "he offered to warm my bed."

Ciel let out an embarrassing choking noise and looked at Sebastian again. He was sure he was bright red. "Truly?! What…what did you say?"

"I told him I was honored by his offer…but I was not interested. He seemed very surprised by that. Quite insulted."

"Yes, well," Ciel scrambled to hide his relief, "his general assumption seems to be that no one would…reject his advances."

"Vulnerable servants are a mite easier to convince than outlaws, I'd imagine," Sebastian muttered, and he looked down at his hands. He seemed upset, and Ciel could not think why he would be. "In any case, he grew rather angry, and he…ah, threatened me with the wrath of his fiancé-to-be."

Again, Sebastian seemed very amused. "This does not worry you?"

"No." Sebastian bit his lip, smiling. "I think he overestimates how much his fiancé will be of assistance."

Ciel frowned. "I wouldn't be so certain. From what I've heard, the woman is very wealthy and comes from a very old, powerful family."

"Yes, he mentioned her name," Sebastian said, looking at Ciel closely, "Lady Hannah of Westerton, what do you think of such a woman?"

Ciel shrugged, picking at a thread. "In truth, I only know what Lord Claude has told me: that Westerton is rich, powerful, and a skilled lo-" he stopped, blushing, and looked up at Sebastian. But Sebastian simply looked at him calmly, a small smile playing on his lips as he rested his chin in his hand.

"S-skilled lover. So I don't think much of her one way or another," Ciel finished, and though embarrassment washed over him, he seemed trapped by Sebastian's gaze, unable to look away.

"All that power, the wealth…you find no appeal in it?"

"No," Ciel whispered, "That is, I cannot imagine what such a life would be like. All I can think is that if riches and power produce men like Claude, then I want nothing to do with them." He took a breath, mustering a smile in an effort to relax, though his skin felt like it was on fire with the way Sebastian was looking at him. "But I suppose as a leader of thieves, wealth and power are what you desire above all else."

"Perhaps," Sebastian said, his eyes glittering in the glow of the candlelight, "perhaps not."

* * *

><p>Sebastian informed Ciel that he and Claude had agreed upon a ransom sum (twenty times the money Ciel hoped to see in his life), and the following morning, they began their travels north to the Westerton estate.<p>

Claude was tossed in the back of a wagon, still tied up, but Ciel was allowed to walk like a free man, though the prospect of resuming his position as Claude's servant once they reached their destination reminded him that he certainly was not. Sebastian had a horse, but he elected to walk beside Ciel, claiming his beloved horse still needed rest after slipping a shoe during the last raid.

Sebastian could not spend all his time with Ciel, however, and regularly left him to walk on his own so that he could discuss what Ciel assumed to be various outlaw matters with his men. During those times, Ciel spoke mostly with Bard, though he did exchange somewhat friendly words with a couple other ruffians: a quiet man from the East named Pluto and a dramatic fellow who insisted on being called Grell. Grell had an odd hairstyle: long crimson hair that fell down his back, and his ears were pierced with hoops of silver. Ciel thought is best not to comment on his strange appearance.

Despite his growing circle of acquaintance among the thieves, Ciel found himself quite unhappy. The days spent traveling were hot and exhausting, and the knowledge of what he was walking towards did not cheer him. The best parts of his days were at night, when he and Sebastian would exchange quiet words and Ciel would fall asleep watching the rise and fall of Sebastian's chest beside him, and early morning, when he would wake up in Sebastian's arms, though he blushed to admit the latter, even if only to himself.

As a servant, he was not accustomed to a pampered lifestyle, but he still felt disheartened and generally moody. He confessed as much on the sixth night when Sebastian goaded him into explaining his sour disposition.

"Claude cannot resist telling me of how he plans to make me suffer, and I feel as though this journey is akin to a death march. My feet are covered in blisters, I'm burnt red, having no relief from the sun, and Grell and Bard's incessant squabbling over something which makes me want to smack both of them. And I stink, Sebastian! I haven't had a real bath in a week! I may be poor, but I've never neglected my own cleanliness like this before!"

He fell silent at Sebastian's wide-eyed stare, embarrassed at his childish complaining, and hoping Sebastian would not scoff and call him delicate.

Instead, Sebastian lifted the collar of his shirt to his nose and made a face. He stood up and offered a hand to Ciel, grinning.

"Perhaps a midnight swim can solve at least one of those problems."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapters are really short right now, but I have other stories I am updating so I have to make time for them as well. The chapters will get longer in the future. Review for more~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**No warnings, nothing too bad; enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Swimming in the moonlight naturally appealed to Ciel's romantic nature, particularly when his companion could make him blush with a glance. His current situation had him feeling vulnerable in an entirely different way than he had that first night alone with Sebastian in his tent. He felt both terrified and exhilarated.<p>

Ciel tried not to stare too obviously at the glow of Sebastian's bare skin as he stripped down to simple breeches. He stood, lacing his hands together nervously, as Sebastian climbed up onto a ledge a ways away and with a whoop, dove into the small lake Sebastian had led him to. Sebastian surfaced, shaking out his hair, and swam closer (treating Ciel to the sight of the muscles of his arms and back working to move him through the water) so that he could stand where the water came up to his chest.

"Well?" Sebastian's eyebrows rose expectantly while Ciel played with the hem of his shirt.

"Turn around please," Ciel ordered, tilting his chin up.

Sebastian grinned but complied, whirling around with a flourish to face away. Ciel quickly removed his clothes so that he too, wore just breeches, shivering a little in the chill of the night air. He slipped into the water, which seemed warm in comparison, and swam out past Sebastian so that the water came up to his neck.

Sebastian had his eyes closed and a playful smile twitched at his lips. "May I open my eyes, then?"

"You may," Ciel told him grandly, glad for the depth of the water. He blushed to remember that he had been naked once in front of Sebastian, but Sebastian had preserved his modesty by keeping his eyes on his face, an act about which Ciel had felt immensely grateful for and surprised at Sebastian's chivalry. Still, his shyness overtook him in moments such as these, and while Sebastian regularly walked around half-naked in his tent, Ciel never felt quite so bold.

They swam around for a bit, and Sebastian climbed out of the water only to dive back in while Ciel scrubbed himself as clean as he could.

Sebastian swam up to him. "Your hair's still dry. You haven't gone under the water completely yet."

"Don't force me!" Ciel told him warningly, backing up a step.

"I won't" Sebastian assured him, though he placed his hands on his shoulders and pressed down lightly. "But you should go under all the same."

Ciel sunk down, and was shocked at how soothing the cool water felt on his sun burnt face. He surfaced with a smile, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. "That feels much better I suppose" He opened his eyes to find Sebastian staring at him.

"Am I very red?"

"Not so red," Sebastian told him, and Ciel's breath caught in his throat when Sebastian's hand cradled his jaw, his thumb brushing over his cheek. "More, a rather…becoming shade of pink."

Perhaps it was only a few fleeting seconds, but it felt as though Ciel spent an eternity looking into Sebastian's eyes, dark and lidded in the dim light of the moon. His heart thrummed in his chest at the feel of Sebastian's thumb grazing over his skin, the way he held his face so gently.

Sebastian dropped his hand, looking to the shore. "Perhaps we should head back. I-"

But Ciel cut the words off, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Sebastian's.

The sensation of Sebastian's soft lips against his was fleeting. Ciel quickly pulled back, shocked at his own daring. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at Sebastian, who was staring back at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open a little.

Words died in Ciel's throat. It was a novel problem for him; he was used to holding his tongue when necessary, but not used to needing words and not being able to produce them.

It finally occurred to him to take a breath, and he did just that, breathing in through his nose and opening his mouth to speak, but Sebastian suddenly moved his hand away from his face and pressed their mouths together once more.

Ciel's eyelids fluttered shut and he reeled back slightly from the force with which Sebastian kissed him. Sebastian's lips were gentle but insistent, and he splayed his long-fingered hand along the side of Ciel's face. They stood with their lips pressed together for only a second until Ciel realized Sebastian was waiting for him to respond, and so he did, wrapping a hand around his bicep.

As soon as Ciel kissed back, Sebastian started walking Ciel backwards, slipping an arm around his waist. Ciel raised a shaky hand to rest on Sebastian's cheek, and he felt Sebastian's fingertips press a little harder against his face. For a moment, all he was aware of was the soft, wet sand beneath his feet, the hammering of his heart, and the way Sebastian's mouth moved with his, parting his lips to suck his bottom lip between his own.

His back hit the bank and he gasped, his mouth opening a little, and he shivered when he felt Sebastian's tongue teasing at his mouth, just grazing against his own.

Kissing Sebastian, being kissed by Sebastian, was decadent, sweet, terrifying, heady, potent, and his head swirled with a thousand feelings in the space of a minute. He clung to the outlaw as much out of nervousness as he did with desire.

He felt faint and leaned back just a little. Sebastian's arm tightened around his waist, but he seemed to understand, and he eased out of their kiss, brushing his lips once more over Ciel's.

Their foreheads pressed together, and after a moment Ciel opened his eyes, somewhat relieved to see the labored rise and fall of Sebastian's chest, which mirrored his own gasps for air. Ciel fought back the smile that threatened to stretch wide across his face, feeling it twitch at the corners of his tingling lips.

"I've…never done that before," he confessed quietly, giddy inside, "kissed a man. Or...or anyone, really."

Sebastian's eyes slid open, but he said nothing. His brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down.

Ciel pulled back, or tried to, considering he was pressed against the lake's bank, his own smile slipping into a worried frown. "Was it…was I no good at it?" It had felt wonderful to him, but perhaps that was because he didn't know any better.

Sebastian laughed softly. "On the contrary," he assured Ciel, and he leaned forward to cover his mouth with his own again in a long, lingering kiss that left Ciel feeling drunk. He whispered against Ciel's lips "It was very," a quick kiss, "very," another, "good." He sighed and held Ciel's face in both of his hands. "I've just yearned to do that for quite some time now."

"Have you?" Ciel flushed at the breathy quality of his voice and swallowed heavily. "Why didn't you, then?"

"You are, in the strictest sense, still my prisoner. I don't want to take advantage of your situation." And Sebastian ducked his head, certainly the most bashful behavior Ciel had ever seen from him.

Ciel cupped his chin in his hand and tilted his face up. "You are not taking advantage. I was the one to first kiss you, was I not?" He felt suddenly very proud of this fact, and knew that it made an important difference in Sebastian's mind, though he could scarcely believe he had done it at all.

Sebastian grinned, his eyes full of warmth even in the cool light of the moon.

"That you did. And did you like it?"

Ciel bit his lip to prevent himself from spouting poetry about the pleasures of kissing Sebastian. "I did," he replied, raising his eyebrows in an attempt at worldliness.

"Very good then." Sebastian's grin widened. "I need hesitate no longer. Come, let's back to the tent." And with this, he grasped Ciel's hand under the water and began to pull him towards the shore.

The water grew shallow, and when it reached Ciel's waist, he pulled his hand from Sebastian's and retreated a little, crossing his arms over his naked chest, all pretense of sophistication lost.

Sebastian turned to look at him, confused. "Ciel? What's wrong?"

Ciel hesitated, his face hot from more than his sunburn. "I kissed you, but I…that doesn't mean that I want to…make love with you," he trailed off awkwardly, avoiding Sebastian's eyes.

"Ciel, kissing me does not change anything. I'll demand nothing of you, and I will not take what is not willingly offered. Above all else, you are safe with me."

Ciel was used to waking up in Sebastian's arms, but falling asleep in his embrace was a new experience. They held each other close in the dark, exchanging lazy kisses, and it was warm and easy and so, so good. Their fingers were laced together once again, and Ciel felt Sebastian's breath on his cheek as his eyelids drooped shut. His last fleeting thought was to wonder if Sebastian's promise of safety included Ciel's heart.

* * *

><p>Sebastian announced to his men the next morning that they would be staying in their current location for the next few days before heading to Carmel, a town a few days away. He told his fellow ruffians that he wanted them and their horses to rest, but Ciel could not help but blush to think of the real reason for the delay.<p>

"I'm postponing our journey for a few days," Sebastian had said after the long, sweet kiss that woke Ciel from his slumber, "We are in no rush, after all. I want to spend some time with you, not constantly walking and surrounded by two dozen other men, but just with you. And we shall do whatever you like."

"I like this," Ciel had whispered, pleased that his sleep-roughened voice made his words sound quite alluring, and leaned up to kiss Sebastian again.

They spent the next couple days and nights flirting and kissing and generally enjoying themselves. They swam in the lake each night, kissing feverishly until Ciel shied away from the obvious evidence of their desire. Sebastian started to teach Ciel some basic combat skills, both with swords and daggers and hand-to-hand, and when they were alone, this ended in them wrestling each other to the ground and then kissing (though Ciel began to suspect, given his lack of fighting experience, that it should not be so easy for him to best Sebastian and end up half on top of him). They found patches of blueberries and raspberries to pick, enjoying the sun-ripened fruit as they sprawled in the shade of a tree. This also resulted in kissing.

Somehow everything seemed to result in more kisses, not that Ciel minded in the least.

On one such occasion, when their lips and tongues were stained red and purple from berries, Sebastian kissed Ciel in a new way, one he had only hinted at in the past, when he would tease at Ciel's lips with the tip of his tongue.

But this time, Ciel felt Sebastian's tongue run along his bottom lip, slow and deliberate, and he found himself letting his mouth fall open. Sebastian slid his tongue inside, and after flicking his tongue along the roof of Ciel's mouth and making him shudder, he massaged Ciel's tongue with his own leisurely. Ciel responded tentatively, but that tentativeness turned to eagerness when Sebastian pulled him closer. He gripped Sebastian's arms hard while their tongues danced together, teasing and stroking, until they pulled apart, panting.

"That…that…" Ciel's loss for words was becoming a frustratingly regular occurrence around Sebastian. He tilted his head back when Sebastian ducked down to press a soft kiss to his throat.

"Ciel," Sebastian whispered, and the name sounded like a prayer on his lips, as he ran his hands along Ciel's sides and then up his back. He pressed another chaste kiss to Ciel's lips, grinning. "Did you like that?"

"Yes," Ciel told him, sliding his hand to rest against Sebastian's face. "More," he demanded, his heart fluttering both with delight at his own boldness and in anticipation of Sebastian's tongue inside his mouth again.

Unfortunately, Bard chose that moment to lumber by their spot under the tree, catching them with their lips locked. He spent all of the next morning teasing Ciel until he could take no more.

"Seeing as your only experience with romance entails fighting with other men every other day over the nigh infamous barmaid Mey, I hardly think you have room to talk, Bard," Ciel snapped, blushing furiously after the fifth time Bard had told him to stop mooning over Sebastian. Bard ducked his head and Ciel's angry words seemed to shut him up, but Ciel still stalked away from where they were carving arrows out of birch wood to go pick berries on his own.

* * *

><p>Ciel strode towards Sebastian's tent, carefully cradling the blueberries he had picked in the front of his shirt and happily anticipating sharing the fruit with Sebastian, and perhaps the sweet-tart kisses that would follow. He was about to call out to him when he heard murmurings coming from inside, and so slowed to a stop outside the entrance.<p>

"-that you've had the boy for a while now, and some of the others think it's time to share."

"'Some of the others' meaning you."

"Not just me!" Ciel recognized the voice as belonging to one of the highwaymen he had chosen to avoid, a fellow named William. "The point is, Sebastian, I don't see why you're keeping him all to yourself."

"He isn't a toy, Will. Leave it."

"If you told him to, he would. He's spreading his thighs for you; I doubt he'd put up much of a fight against anyone else who wished to enjoy him."

Ciel felt a hot wave of shame wash over him, even though William's assumptions were not true.

There was a moment of silence, then: "I-I didn't mean it like that, Sebastian, I-"

"Get out of my sight," Sebastian's voice was low and dangerous, "before I have you flogged. You may stay with the group until we reach Carmel, and then you are no longer welcome among us."

"But-"

"Now!"

Ciel hastened round the corner of the tent, careful not to drop any of the berries.

The flap to the tent whipped forward and William strode out angrily, muttering under his breath. "I'll show that boy who should be leading this group!"

Ciel found Bard and shared his pickings with them, too humiliated to face Sebastian.. He let Bard, soon joined by Grell, devour the fruit, smacking their lips, while he stewed in his own thoughts.

He wondered how many of the men viewed him as Sebastian's whore. Was it just William and Sebastian, or did others just think of him as a thing they would use for pleasure once Sebastian was tired of him? He didn't think Bard regarded him in that manner, but Grell's crude comments sometimes gave him pause. He supposed it didn't truly matter, but what really bothered him above all else were the treacherous doubts that nagged at him every now and then: he had not made love with Sebastian, but what if he ever decided to? What would Sebastian think of him then? He guessed that Sebastian was not a virgin, but it seemed as though most of the outlaws did not think much of those who lay with them, as though a different standard applied.

He shook his head, angry at himself for his own thoughts. Many of the men were rough, but Bard good-natured enough. And Sebastian had done nothing but surprise Ciel in his expectations of what a highwayman would be like.

In truth, he could not imagine actually deciding to make love with Sebastian.

When he thought back to how those other men had attacked him, pushing him to all fours, and grinding against him roughly, jeering and groping, leaving bruises wherever their hands traveled, he felt sick, squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering with shame and disgust. Sebastian was exceedingly gentle, but Ciel could not imagine that the reality of sex would be much different from what those men had attempted to do. In any case, he doubted Sebastian would want him if he ever actually looked at his naked body, if Ciel ever found the confidence to expose himself so completely.

He spent the rest of the day avoiding Sebastian, plagued with doubts and worries and humiliation. He spent his time with Bard, who thankfully refrained from more teasing, and they worked side-by-side silently, whittling walking sticks and carving staffs and arrows.

Ciel lingered by the fire later than usual that night, watching on as Grell broke up yet another fight between Bard and another man, who were once again at odds over Mey. Sebastian had been brought out by the fire for good – well, tolerable – behavior and watched the two ruffians trade blows in amusement. Thankfully, Ciel was seated across the fire from him and did not have to listen to his commentary or snide insults.

He felt stupid for avoiding Sebastian, and now that he had done so all day, Sebastian would surely want to know what was wrong, and one look in his eyes would have Ciel confessing his humiliation at overhearing the conversation with William.

He stubbornly delayed such an event, staring resolutely into the dancing flames of the fire until he had reason to hope Sebastian had fallen asleep. Perhaps after a night of rest, he would be refreshed and ready for an awkward conversation with Sebastian.

When he finally left the fire, he kept his steps light and careful as he headed towards Sebastian's tent. He stopped short when he saw a figure creeping quietly to the dark tent. The figure paused at the entrance, looking around. It was William. Ciel's heart plummeted as William slipped inside and he saw him pull a dagger from his boot.

Ciel ran to the tent as quickly and quietly as he could. He had no physical advantage on William, but if he could get close enough…

His heart hammered in his chest as he grabbed the knife Bard had given him for whittling from his belt and ducked into the tent, biting back a yell when he saw William standing over Sebastian's sleeping form, raising the dagger over his head.

Ciel rushed forward the last few steps, light and quick, gripping William's black hair and yanking his head back, pressing the blade to his throat.

"Drop the dagger to the ground," he ordered. His voice came out much more high and shrill than he had intended, but he was proud that his hand was not shaking.

Sebastian's eyes opened at the sound of his voice, and he sat up as William's dagger clattered to the ground.

"What-?"

"Now…now, this is all a misunderstanding," William panted, his body shifting a little under Ciel's hold on his head.

"What's to misunderstand?" Ciel cried. "You were about to kill him in his sleep!"

Now his hand was trembling, and the tip of his knife pressed a little too hard against the vulnerable skin of William's throat, drawing a bead of blood and a hiss of pain.

Sebastian rose up onto his knees, drawing a dagger of his own from behind the bed and pointing it at William's face. "I see you trying to twist out of his grasp, Will, and that would be a mistake."

"What's the difference?" William laughed, high and panicked. "I'm dead no matter what I do."

"It's the difference between a quick execution and a brutal killing," Sebastian said coldly, and Ciel stared at him over William's shoulder. Sebastian's eyes shifted to Ciel's and softened slightly.

"Thank you, Ciel. You can let go of him now. I have this under control."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, Will, what a prick, right? Review for more!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning for this chapter: Off screen minor character death.**

* * *

><p>William was dealt with swiftly and formally. He received a fair trial (well, as fair as could be arranged, when judge and jury were made up of a group of men loyal to Sebastian) and was executed for mutiny and attempted murder.<p>

"And I shudder to think what would have happened to you had he succeeded,"

Sebastian murmured to Ciel the following night, holding him close and pressing kisses to his face while he whispered his thanks and admiration over and over.

"You were magnificent. My hero."

"I thought my heart was about to burst from my chest, I was so terrified," Ciel confessed, "I don't know how you do those kinds of things every day. Though, I suppose it seems quite ordinary when you've been an outlaw for years." Ciel hadn't watched the execution, but he could find no fault in the decision to put William to death. His feelings for Sebastian aside, not only was the man guilty of trying to murder his own leader, but he knew full well that William had likely planned to rape him once Sebastian was dead. He burrowed closer to Sebastian under the blankets at these horrible thoughts.

"I…I actually haven't been an outlaw all that long, you know," Sebastian said, "just for a year, now."

"Truly?" Ciel sat up to look down at him, glad for the change in conversation, and Sebastian shifted onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow. "You must be very persuasive then, to have climbed to the top of the heap in such a short time."

Sebastian grinned, pressing a kiss to Ciel's arm. "Bands of highwaymen are much less concerned than formal armies with proper protocol and procedure when it comes to rising in the ranks."

"Just a year…what was your life like before this? I imagine it must've been quite terrible, to leave it and become a highwayman." Ciel frowned, trying to imagine how difficult Sebastian's life must have been, that it had turned such a secretly sweet man onto such a rough way of life.

Sebastian looked away, but Ciel could see a frown on the corner of his mouth.

"You don't have to tell me," he told him softly, turning Sebastian's face back around and leaning down for a kiss. Sebastian reached up and tugged Ciel down to lie beside him, kissing him firmly. He pulled back, looking into Ciel's eyes and wrapping a hand around the back of his neck.

"You are far too good to be living like this," Sebastian murmured, kissing him again.

Ciel closed his eyes and coaxed Sebastian's lips apart, humming his pleasure as he slid his tongue against Sebastian's, but he couldn't help feeling a peculiar sadness at Sebastian's words. He willed the feeling away, pressing closer to Sebastian, placing his hand on his chest and savoring the feel of the increasing pace of the beat of his heart, his worries from the day previous forgotten for the time being.

* * *

><p>The group spent the next two days in the same spot, but no one wanted to stay near the burial place of a mutineer for long, and so they began their travels anew.<p>

Ciel found traveling much more enjoyable now. He knew some of the other men a little better, and he and Sebastian enjoyed sparring in the evenings. Sebastian complimented him frequently on his progress, and he couldn't help but beam with pride when he went up against another man for a match with the quarterstaffs and managed to best him, if only just. Sebastian's grin mirrored his own, and he had felt especially daring that night, pulling Sebastian down to lie right on top of him as they kissed (though they ended up side-by-side soon enough when Ciel became uncomfortable).

He also discovered that he and Sebastian shared a love of music and singing, and they sang to each other regularly: sweet, romantic ballads, or joking limericks as the mood suited them. Sebastian's jaw had dropped the first time he heard Ciel truly sing, and he cut off the clear, high notes with an impulsive kiss that lasted quite a while and resulted in them laughing and singing the rest of the song through kiss-stung lips.

It was about a week later when they set up camp in the forest just a quarter of an hour on horseback outside of the town of Carmel. Many of the outlaws were in high spirits, and Ciel soon found out why.

"Carmel has one of the best brothels I've ever been to," one of the men told him, rubbing his hands together and grinning.

"And he's been to a fair few," Bard said with a roll of his eyes.

The man glared at him. "And what does that mean? You expect me to believe you're staying at camp when there's many a willing bed partner, just minutes away?"

Bard ducked his head, blushing. "No," he mumbled, "I'm going."

The man clapped him on the back, in good spirits once more. "Good man! I'm gonna go talk to Sebastian about arranging a party to take into town, then."

Ciel frowned. Was Sebastian planning on going into town, to visit the brothel? He had spent the past fortnight kissing Sebastian, and had had seldom few minutes alone to relieve the tension that all of that kissing only increased. He imagined the frustration was likely worse for Sebastian, for while Ciel could only imagine what sex was like, surely Sebastian already knew from experience, and so he had a much more vivid understanding on what he was being denied. Perhaps he would want to go to the brothel to relieve some of that tension. Ciel felt silly for being so angry at the thought; it wasn't as though he and Sebastian were married, for goodness's sake. Sebastian was perfectly free to do whatever he liked, with whomever he liked.

Still, the thought of Sebastian with another man bothered Ciel more than he cared to admit, even to himself, and his vexation increased throughout the day, as it appeared almost every man was planning on riding into town. Ciel slipped away from the revelry and excited talk at lunch, finding a small pond that had him thinking with bittersweet fondness of his nights in the lake with Sebastian.

He slid off his boots and sat down on the bank, slipping his hot feet into the cool water of the pond and leaning back on his palms. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him and so jumped a little when hands settled on his shoulders.

"Hello, you," Sebastian greeted him, his voice velvety smooth, "I've been looking for you all day." He sat down behind Ciel, placing his legs on either side of him and hugging him from behind. He kissed his cheek and settled his head on his shoulder, dipping his own feet in the water.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked quietly. "I mean, should you not be off planning for the trip into town tonight?"

"Oh, I've put Grell in charge of that."

Ciel twisted half way in Sebastian's arms to look at him. "You mean, you're not going into Carmel?"

"No. Well, perhaps tomorrow, to do some bartering. You're more than welcome to join me. But not tonight. Everyone's very excited to go, and I thought I'd stay back to keep watch over Claude. I was hoping you'd stay with me, but perhaps you are planning on going with them? In which case, I'll ask you to stay close to Bard's side, as much for his well-being as for your own. He's regularly swindled in games of cards."

"No! No, I don't want to go into town tonight," Ciel assured him quickly, blushing.

"I thought that…perhaps you wanted…" he trailed off in embarrassment.

"That I wanted to go with Bard and the others to the brothel?" Sebastian asked gently. "Now why would I do that when I've got you here with me?" He winced.

"Well, that didn't sound terribly romantic, did it? What I mean is, I thought we could take advantage of an empty camp together tonight. Claude will be here, of course, but we need only check up on him once or twice. Other than that, it will be just the two of us, all evening long."

Ciel smiled in relief, the tension draining from his shoulders. "Yes, I'd like that very much." He pressed a kiss to Sebastian's jaw.

* * *

><p>Ciel brought Claude his evening meal, hoping to get the most unpleasant part of his night out of the way so he could enjoy some time alone with Sebastian.<p>

Claude looked up when he slipped inside the tent, sneering at the bread and wild chicken Ciel set down.

"So everyone's gone into town. I imagine Sebastian went as well, and yet you're here, doing his bidding like a fool, instead of helping me escape, while he's off fucking whores more desirable than yourself."

"Actually," Ciel said loftily, a smile playing on his lips, "he and I decided to forgo a trip to town until tomorrow." He sat down beside Claude on the ground and lifted a piece of bread for him to bite. He paused for a moment, and then decided to stretch the truth just a little. "He asked me to bring you your supper. He said he doesn't want to look at your pinched little weasel face right now."

Claude's expression turned stormy. "So, you've a romantic evening for two planned, then? Let me guess: he'll eat the food you made him, fuck your face, and then roll over and fall asleep. Pity the best treatment you'll ever receive in life will be from that heathen. Not that you deserve any better. It's a wonder he can look at you at all."

Ciel put the food down, standing up. "Well, it still sounds more appealing than what you're capable of in bed, from the gossip I used to hear," he said sweetly.

The acts Claude referenced were foreign enough to Ciel that they didn't appall him as much as he suspected they should, but he still knew he was being insulted. And he hated that Claude could make him doubt himself so much.

"I've tired of your voice already. I'll leave you to eat in peace."

"My hands are tied!" Claude snapped as Ciel made to exit. "How am I to feed myself?"

* * *

><p>"You're so very clever; I'm sure you'll figure something out."<p>

Ciel found Sebastian sitting by the fire. He stood up as Ciel approached, a bright smile on his face. Ciel stopped and gazed at him, his heart swelling. He seemed so young in the soft glow of the fire, his face smooth (Ciel had convinced him to shave earlier by the pond, though Sebastian guaranteed his scruff would be back within the next two days), and his eyes bright and affectionate. Ciel waited as Sebastian strode towards him and took his hands in his.

"I hope that wasn't entirely dreadful. He's been annoying me to no end, and if I saw him, I might be tempted to gag him again, which would be very cruel, as we're sure to neglect him tonight."

"Believe me, I was sorely tempted to gag him myself," Ciel replied wryly, but he smiled when Sebastian leaned forwards and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Now, what shall we do tonight?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! And I know I probably say thanks a lot, and it's annoying, but I really am happy people are enjoying this story! **

* * *

><p>As it was just dusk, Sebastian took his horse and Ciel borrowed Bard's for a ride.<p>

Bard had stayed back and agreed to keep an eye on Claude's tent while they were gone, but not before shooting Ciel a stern warning look and telling him to take good care of his horse. They took the horses for an easy jaunt, finding a small lake a half hour away, peeling off their shirts (Ciel stubbornly waited until Sebastian's head was turned, despite Sebastian's teasing eyes) and jumping into the water, which seemed warm against the chill night air. They splashed around, exchanging fleeting, teasing kisses, and played Marco Polo. Sebastian did not even try to keep away, letting Ciel catch him easily so that he could wrap his arms around him and kiss him thoroughly.

It was almost pitch dark when they arrived back at camp, only a sliver of moonlight granting them sight. Ciel took an extra few minutes to brush down Bard's horse as an apology, knowing Bard would be displeased that he had brought him back so late. They checked in on Claude, who was asleep on a bed of hay, shivering in the cold. They decided to grant him a small mercy, and Sebastian fetched a blanket from his tent and draped it over him. Sebastian whispered to Ciel that they'd just have to make up for the missing blanket by holding each other even tighter as they slept.

They made their way to the fire, where the few men who had not gone into Carmel were gathered. One was playing a pipe, and Sebastian asked Ciel to dance. He found himself high on good spirits and so much time alone with Sebastian with no interruptions, and so accepted. Soon they were laughing and dancing merrily to the cheerful melodies the pipe player produced, singing along when they recognized the song, the steady claps of the men watching providing a solid beat.

Ciel had not met any of these men, but he felt comfortable at the sight of their jovial faces. Two of them were pressed close, one resting his head on the other's shoulder, and Ciel wondered if perhaps they might be lovers.

At some point during their wonderful evening, Ciel, happy and relaxed, decided that he wanted to try something new with Sebastian. Making up his mind on the matter, however, did not stop his heart from thudding nervously as Sebastian led him back to the tent, their hands intertwined.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian both knelt on Sebastian's bed, kissing long and deep. Ciel had slung his arms over Sebastian's shoulders, and Sebastian's hands rested on Ciel's hips. Ciel had learned that Sebastian's fingers would grip his hips a little tighter whenever Ciel decided to suck on his tongue, and he couldn't help but smile at the noise Sebastian made in his throat whenever he did so.<p>

They broke apart to catch their breath, and Ciel played with the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck, gathering his courage. "Sebastian, I…I should like it if we could be as we were at the lake."

Sebastian's thin eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What do you mean?" he teased. "Soaking wet? Hardly a comfortable way to sleep."

Ciel let out a little huff of impatience, rolling his eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek and let his hands fall so that they were playing with the hem of Sebastian's short, loose tunic. He stared down for a moment and then looked back up into Sebastian's eyes.

"Oh," Sebastian said, a grin spreading across his face, "you want us to take off our shirts."

Ciel arched an eyebrow even as his cheeks flushed pink. "Well, if you want to state it so plainly, yes."

Sebastian kissed him quickly. "We can absolutely do that, Ciel. Thank you for telling me what you wanted." He moved to shuck off his tunic, but Ciel stilled his hands.

"Only – only if you want to, too."

Sebastian cocked his head a little, laughing. "Why wouldn't I?" He pulled his shirt over his head, treating Ciel to the sight of his beautiful pale skin stretching over the muscles in his chest and arms. Unfortunately, this only made Ciel more nervous.

"I understand you may not want to see me," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Sebastian stared at him. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked quietly, skimming his fingertips along Ciel's bare forearms. "Of course I want to see. Whatever you want to show me." He gripped the bottom of Ciel's shirt, pausing.

Ciel took a deep breath as he nodded, lifting his arms up while Sebastian slid his shirt up and over his head. His hands immediately flew to cover up his chest as best he could. He felt so naked (which, he supposed, was the point). His cheeks burned and he averted his eyes as Sebastian just stared at him.

"Let me see," Sebastian said, and his quiet voice seemed to boom out in the stillness of the tent. He made no move to pull Ciel's arms from where they hid his chest; he simply sat back on his knees, his eyes roaming both Ciel's face and his body.

Eventually, Ciel moved his hands to his sides stiffly, keeping his eyes trained on the tarp of the tent and willing Sebastian not to somehow hear the rapid thrum of his heart. Sebastian stayed silent, and Ciel's eyes stung.

"I know I'm not-"

"Not what?" Sebastian asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Not beautiful? Not desirable? Not strong and firm?"

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut so his tears would not fall. He wanted nothing more than to drop his chin to his chest, so instead he let it jut out more, his mouth forming into a thin, tight line.

But then Sebastian was touching him, trailing his fingers on the slope of one shoulder. "Who has been filling your head with such ridiculousness, I wonder? Claude? I told you the first night you were in my tent that he was an idiot, and seeing you like this now just proves it once again."

Startled, Ciel opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian, who looked right into his eyes, and then flickered his gaze down, drinking Ciel in like a man dying of thirst. The hand on his shoulder slid to grip his elbow, tugging Ciel forward into Sebastian's strong embrace. Ciel trembled at the touch, the way their bodies pressed flush together.

"Your fair skin is so beautiful," Sebastian said against his neck, "holding you like this, it's as if I'm bathing in the glow of the moon."

He pulled back, lifting a hand to draw a line down Ciel's cheek. "And your gorgeous face, with blue eyes that captured me as soon as I looked in them, even when they were gazing out from behind bruises."

"And now I'm free to look at and to touch…" Ciel's breath hitched in his throat as he realized Sebastian's hands were following his words. "…strong shoulders and arms…a firm chest…a smooth, flat stomach…"

Ciel shivered when Sebastian's fingertips danced over his stomach. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian's hands slid up his back and pulled him close. This time he wrapped his arms around Sebastian as well, hugging him back. His breathing quickened at the feel of their chests pressed together.

"Push that fool and his ludicrous words from your mind, and let me cherish you," Sebastian whispered, kissing his ear lobe. Ciel nodded against his shoulder tentatively.

"So long as…I may cherish you as well."

"Deal."

They fell onto their sides, fingers and palms mapping previously unexplored territory, producing sighs of pleasure and deep blushes. Ciel scraped his teeth across his lip when Sebastian ducked down to trail kisses along his collarbone as his hands slid lower, tracing his stomach and chest and brushing over Ciel's nipples in a way that had heat pooling in his belly. Ciel grazed over the defined muscles in Sebastian's arms with his hands and lips, shyly telling Sebastian how much he liked them, as unused to such open declarations as he was.

They kept their hands above their waists, and Ciel was glad that Sebastian just seemed to understand that that was where the line was drawn. They palmed flesh and outlined the contours of muscles, leaving searing trails of kisses along their necks and chests (and in Sebastian's case, down to Ciel's belly button, teasing it with his tongue and making Ciel stutter).

Ciel fell asleep on Sebastian's chest, their hips kept carefully apart, to the soothing feel of Sebastian's hand stroking his naked back.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for more! <strong>


End file.
